Honeymoon
by kyky10014
Summary: KakashiXOC. The title basically describes it all, however the title is vague on purpose. It took me forever to try and make this perfect and now I finally feel comfortable showing the public. Chapter update soon.
1. Chapter 1

Updated first chapter a lot of things are changed please let me know what you think. And if I'm not too tired I should be able to post chapter 10 I've even started working on chapter 11. I'm sorry I'm so incredibly late

* * *

><p>Dedicated to: imkatXD<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A stretch pulled at her worn body as a sigh released from her was still warm out after the ceremony. She had slipped out of her white dress moments before and _was_ now in her garter, bustier, and leggings.

She slowly_ s_tepped out, onto the sunset lit terrace, and was instantly greeted by the Sakura blossoms that filled the air. She chose to have her wedding day during the Sakura festival for this exact reason, it had always been her dream since she were a little girl.

Closing her eyes, she could still clearly remember walking down the aisle: the sun warming over head, people to the left and right staring, nevertheless the most beautiful thing of all _were_ the two grand Sakura trees.

They were both in full bloom, at the end of the aisle, brushing against one another, in a gentle breeze. It had seemed almost a greeting as they released a multitude of Sakura blossoms into the air; it was truly a beautiful sight. Having them dance down and congratulate _her_ during _the_ wedding, was a dream. One she thought would never come true.

But, none compared to what waited at the end of the aisle...

_Her m_an; he stood tall, a slight twinkle in his eye as he watched her. He was dressed handsomely in a black tux. His white dress shirt shrouded his delicate cream colored skin, irritating her; a mask that covered his neck and half his face - shrouded his sweet lips and his cute little nose from onlookers now.

But, her favorite thing about him, the reason she fell in love with him, were his eyes; he kept his left eye hidden _of course_, and she respected that. She knew how he felt about Obito's eye _after all_.

Which wasn't to say she had never seen it, yet however at this moment she could only see his beautiful right eye, it stared at her with a deep intensity and a depth of warmth; hinting to her that he was smiling under his mask.

The last thing she could describe about her soon to be husband was his hair: a menacing sign to his enemies, it was the first thing you noticed and the first thing you remembered about him, but what his enemies didn't know about his hair was that it was soft to the touch and smelled richly of apple cinnamon.

All an all, the one word that came to mind every time she thought about him was. . . _**breath-taking**_.

Her cheeks started burning as she thought all of this.

A small smile dusted over her lips at the memory. She still couldn't believe she had been lucky enough to marry such a wonderful man. She wiggled her fingers and giggled a little as she recalled how nervous she was as her father guided her down hours ago now. The pleasant tingle of the event remained fresh in her mind.

She leaned against the railing and gazed at the last few rays of the sunset, before it descended out of sight, leaving her alone under a dimly lit sky. A gentle breeze of warm air blew through her hair.

She closed her eyes enjoying the gust of air on her skin. A pair of lips grazed the newly revealed skin on her shoulder; she grinned at the feeling. The warm lips kissed up her neck and brushed against the small of her ear, a breathy and nearly silent moan left her lips.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist cradling her lovingly, a deep husky voice whispered in her ear, "Hello Mrs. Hatake."


	2. Chapter 2

hr /  
>p style="text-align: start;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Strong arms wrapped around her waist cradling her lovingly, a deep husky voice whispered in her ear, "Hello Mrs. Hatake."em/p  
>hr   
>p style="text-align: start;" p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She crooned at the sound of her new name, turning around in his arms she found her desired area, in which she's been craving, was being hidden away by a mask. His warm breath danced against her lips, almost teasingly.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The extra layer of clothing annoyed her; she looked up into his eyes for an explanation, and was surprised to see that only one was visible, his hintai covered his left eye, confusion ebbed its way onto her features. emWhy is he wearing all of this? emShe pulled out of his embrace, backed away slowly and began to scrutinize his body./span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kakashi was in his ninja vest, pants, and sandals, a bag clutched over his right shoulder. Her eyes shot back to his, realization burning through you. He stared down at her unblinkingly: his eye radiating his apologizes over and over again.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Shocked, angry, and upset she said, "No. . . . No!" He reached out to her, but she swiftly swatted hispan/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"s hand away and walked back into the hotel room. "Kat, I have no choice." "Yes, you do. Tell that old man that someone else can do it. You're not leaving."span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Kat, you can't keep calling the Hokage an old man," he said curtly, but then softened, "And I have to go, this is a crucial mission for the safety of Konoha." He explained trying to persuade her to be less angry about him leaving.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Kakashi Hatake tonight is our honeymoon. You can't leave," she said, voice shaking. But, she knew all her fighting would be in vain, Kakashi had already accepted the mission in his mind, meaning nothing and no one could stop him from going.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The look in his eye proved her theory right, he was going, whether she liked it or not.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She gave an irritated sigh, as frustrated tears built in her eyes, but she would not dare let them fall. He pulled her into his strong arms trying to comfort her as best he could; but she just beat her fists against his chest, angrily, throwing an uncharacteristic hissy fit. "No! No, no, no!" she screamed into his chest refusing his comfort.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"But after a short while she quieted down admitting her inevitable defeat; she stopped hitting his chest and stopped her bickering. Instead she became limp and began inwardly moping, his arms held her tight.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'll be back soon, we can have our honeymoon then," he cooed to her while playing with her hair soothingly. He lifted her off the ground and carried her to the large bed, cradling her in his arms.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Her head was tucked naturally in the crook of his arm, while her face nuzzled his warm chest. He sat down and gently began to rock to and fro, just as if she were a fitful baby. He usually did this when she were truly upset, it always worked.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Her internal fit quieted until it was completely soothed: her breathing was calm but her aura spoke of her sadness. She accepted that this issue was inevitable; it was going to happen either way.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She felt emotionally drained, head throbbing, eyes irritated and cloudy: making it increasingly difficult to see. A hand gently lifted her chin, making her look up at him. His fingertips lightly brushed against her soft lips.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After memorizing the feel of her lips his hand rose to his own face and pulled down his mask, revealing his delectable lips. He carefully shifted her body higher, so that now her head lay on his shoulder and her warm breath tickled his neck. He rested his head against hers as he spoke, "Kat, you know I love you, and that I would want nothing more then to be here with you.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"But, I have to leave. I promise to be back soon." He leant down and kissed her lips gingerly. Her lustful want refused such a tender kiss, she pulled his head down locking his lips in a passionate affair.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Moments passed until their lips finally disconnected. He pulled away from her lips slightly hesitant, and then stared into her eyes. A full sigh slipped her lips, "Kakashi, please, can you stay with me just for a little while, just so I can have you for my honeymoon . . . . please?"span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He was silent for a moment, drinking her in deeply; he then kissed her forehead and said, "Sure."She felt an overwhelming happiness warm her; his lips brushed against her neck, tickling her skin.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You can be sure that this will be a night you'll never forget," he breathed in her ear, immersing her body in a tingling war. She gave a small giggle that was soon interrupted by a moan that burst passed her lips as he sucked on her soft spot. "Oh Kakashi."span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"His lips massaged her skin; kneading it to his hearts content, but soon after released the reddened pleasure spot to look up at her hazed eyes. Relief washed over her eyes, at the relinquish of her sensitive skin.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He smirked, slyly, before attacking forcefully once again at her weakness.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She gasped in shock, but groaned at the overbearing pleasure numbing her senses as it coursed through her body. Her hand shakily gripped his hair trying to relish in the deep pleasure once more before she ripped his lips away from her neck to stare into his eyes. She could feel her body panting slightly trying to contain her flaming desire for him as she stared at him.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The sexual tension was immense it tightened within her core, begging to unravel itself. She knew, if Kakashi were to make just the slightest movement it would set her off. Her cheeks were flushed with an overwhelming burn, her breath was completely ragged, and she could feel her control breaking quickly.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kat watched Kakashi's body as his chest rose and fell with shallow breaths, as his eyes watched her just as intently as she watched him. Then it happened, Kakashi moved. The slightest peak of his angelic tongue glided across his waiting lips, moistening them for what was next to come. Kat lunged for him into a full on frenzy, her patience and control completely withered away.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kakashi kissed her just as eagerly, caressing her body with his curious hands. As their tongues fought wildly within their mouths Kat's hands wrestled with their own desires.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Her nails clawed at his jounin vest, craving the skin beneath it. Her fingertips fiddled with the irritating buttons, tugging at them with a brute strength trying to force them apart. One of Kakashi's hands slipped hastly from around her body to try and assist her with his vest, but she just slapped his hand away and continued to tug viciously.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Frustration welled inside of her; she tore her lips away from his with a pained squeal and pushed him down onto his back roughly before straddling him. Finally able to rid his body of the useless vest she now took vengeance on his under shirt, the last article of clothing preventing her from his sweet milky chest. She smirked, while scrunching the shirt in her fists, pulling it up slowly; her hips slowly grinding into his pelvis.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You were thinking of leaving? . . . On my honeymoon? . . . . . And missing . . . all of this?" she growled lowly near his ear, grinding her irritation into his want.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He growled right back at her with a primal lust in his eye. Before she could chastise him any further, Kakashi flipped her over, stripped his shirt from his toned chest, wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded into her ferociously; a gasp of shock erupted from her but were closely followed by groans of need.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"One of his hands clasped down on both of her wrists pinning them above her head, rendering them useless. His lips leant down to her ear; he growled lowly at her for lecturing him and teasing his strained body.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""And because you feel that you have the right to tease me I'm going to punish you", he bucked into her, she bit back a shriek, "Your punishment will be deep, hard, and relentless."span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Her eyes widened at his words and felt his hands get to work on her punishment.span/p  
>hr   
>p style="text-align: start;" p  
>p style="text-align: start;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"That's it. I know it wasn't even a full lemon and probably P.O. some people off, but I just hoped it left you wanting more, I didn't want to do a full one her because there'll be more later on so i didn't want to over do it.em/p  
>hr   
>p style="text-align: start;" p  
>p style="text-align: start;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED.em/p  
>p style="text-align: start;" p  
>hr   
>p style="text-align: start;" p  
>p style="text-align: start;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kyky10014em/p  
>p style="text-align: start;" p 


	3. Chapter 3

hr /  
>p style="text-align: start;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"His lips leant down to her ear; he growled lowly at her for lecturing him and teasing his strained body. "And because you feel that you have the right to tease me I'm going to punish you", he bucked into her, she bit back a shriek, "Your punishment will be deep, hard, and relentless." Her eyes widened at his words and felt his hands get to work on her punishment.em/p  
>hr   
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The Next Dayspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The cool sheets brushed against her skin as Kat stretched and clutched onto the king sized bed. She smiled into the stretch engulfing in the touch of the sheets, however her pleasured smile faded quickly.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She stretched out further, gripping the sheets with a rushed urge, but the thing she searched for wasn't there. Her head snapped up quickly causing a sharp pain to radiate deep within her neck, but that was far from her mind, there was too much panic already preoccupying your thoughts. Her bed was barren; she scanned the entire room and found it to be completely vacant of other people.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She laid back down in defeat, a sudden bustle in the kitchen pushed her back up.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She jumped out of bed and ran out, into the hotel room's kitchen. Her eyes brightened at the fully dressed man making coffee in the dim light. Quietly she crept behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist, embracing him warmly.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'm glad to see that you haven't left yet Kakashi-san." "I couldn't leave you here, knowing you'd be all alone, Kat-chan. . . . I can't believe Kakashi would do that to you, especially on your honeymoon."span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kat backed away quickly, swiftly untangling her arms from the figure.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She rushed to a light switch, hastily turning it on. The bright lights revealed the back of a tall man, with messy dark brown hair. Turning around he allowed her to analyze his features further.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"His right eye was a light green, but his left eye was a transparent purple, his skin was pale compared to his deep chocolate hair; the contrast between the two allowed the white streaks embedded in his brown hair to stand erect.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A mask hid away his nose and stretched all the way down to cover his throat. A slight smirk reached his eyes as he stared at her, "I wouldn't leave you here like Kakashi did."span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What are you doing here Kaito?"span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kaito was her ex boy friend. They had been together for about three years; she had loved him and she knew he loved her. He would tell her that she always made his soul soar and that her parents had given her a worthy name.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He enveloped her in his care, his affection, and his love; not to mention in his delicious lips. Kaito was sweet on the eyes in his own unique way. He promised never to hurt her and that they would be together for as long as she would have him. She believed him whole heartedly.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"One day, Kat had gone to Kaito's house, he was away on a mission. She was house sitting for him, he said he would be gone for two weeks and that he'd try and hurry back to her; she figured, since she was off missions for the time being, that she would be a good girlfriend and keep house while he was away.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She entered his home to see it neat and undisturbed; she smiled and thought to herself 'Neat freak', but nonetheless continued the search for any signs of untidiness anyway. Slowly she made her way towards her lover's room anxious to smell his familiar scent.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As the smell grew closer she began to giggle imagining him here so she could truly inhale him, but just as quick as her giggles had come, they ended: she quieted herself. She could hear water running in the bathroom near by.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She stopped and listened closely confirming her suspicion that water was truly running. Pushing out with her charka, Kat could sense others in the house, two others, both residing behind the bathroom door, and one felt very familiar. She reached for the handle, surprisingly the door pushed open.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'emIf you thought you were going to be alone in your own house, by yourself, why would you have a need to lock the doors inside?'em/span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The room was warm from the steam of the shower; faint cries called from within it. Stealthily she walked up towards the shower, and opened the door.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Unarmed, she peered inside and found herself staring at her lover, as he lent back against the shower wall gripping hungrily at another women, as she grinded herself fiercely into him. Her throat grew tight as she stared at the spectacle before her.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Never once had she had sex with Kaito, the farthest they had ever gotten to was 3rd base, she'd always stopped him before something happened; he had said that he respected her decision to wait and that he would wait for her.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"But, now witnessing this, she felt her heart being ripped out of her chest and torn in half. The only thing she could do within her shock was whisper his name quietly in disbelief, "Kaito."span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He looked up at you slowly with a dazed look, and then tucked his head back in the crook of the girl's neck. Kat could feel ragged breaths rack up in her chest as tears threatened to fall rapidly down her cheeks; she slammed the shower door roughly and burst from the bathroom.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"With wide alarmed eyes, Kaito looked up in time to see her escaping figure, storm out of the bathroom and into the hall. "Kat-chan."span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kat left the house, trying her hardest not to punish the front door on her way out; she quickly walked home trying to clear her head and forget everything she just witnessedspan/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She didn't want to see Kaito any time soon and knew her house would be the first place he'd look. em'Maybe I could go to a friend's house? No. I don't feel like explaining how a 3 year relationship blew up without even so much as a warning. How about the park? No, too easy, he'll fin. . . . 'em/span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She walked right into a pedestrian's chest: so consumed with her own thought process; the impact and lack of concentration caused her to sway after the impact, but only slightly.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"However, the victim of this collision remained stock still as if someone hadn't just ran into them. She dropped her eyes to the ground, mumbled an apology and tried to continue on her way: her boyfriend still eating away at her attention.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The person looked after her, puzzled by her behavior. "So that's the apology I get as you nearly ran me into the road?"She stopped in her tracks at the sound of his voice and turned to face him with wide eyes. "Oy, my bad Kakashi-san I'm just a little wrapped in my own thoughts right now." "Hn, I can see that."span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Kakashi-san I really don't feel like being bothered with you today, can we take a rein check please?" she groaned rubbing her forehead with her fingertips. Her eyes laid on him to catch his reaction, his eyebrow was quirked but his eye still held her in a blank stare; he gave her a short nod before he turned away with a dismissive wave and continued down the road. Kat shut her eyes briefly, took in a deep breath of air before proceeding on her escape.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Walking further to no where, Kat tucked her arms around herself trying to keep her emotions wrapped within.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"What about the memorial? . . . .em/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She looked up with wide eyes, taking the thought into consideration, but then quickly looked toward her new destination. She moved quickly, brushing past shoppers and other civilians, rushing to the memorial as if it would give her some kind of comfort before she'd have to face her pain head on.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The moment she broke through the brush of the surrounding landscape to the memorial Kat collapsed, and sobbed lightly.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She beat the grass beneath her fists in frustration: she was ashamed of her tears, enraged at Kaito, and saddened by her own naïve behavior.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A strained scream seeped passed her clutched teeth. And after her scream had died Kat looked up at the stone embedded in the ground. She crawled closer hoping to get a better look at the stone. K.I.A. was written at the top, and below this title were people's names, each gone from the world she lived in and off to another.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She dragged her index finger against every person's name that she came across; when she recognized the name she'd stop and trace it slowlyem. "Rin . . . well you treated me just as if I were your little sister. . ."em a soft chuckle bubbled in her chest, em"You said I annoyed the crap out of you like a pesky little sister . . . . but, whether you knew it or not I truly looked up to you."/em/span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Her finger brushed against a different name this time, Obito. She smiled at it and sighed, em"ememObito . . . What ever happened to being there always for me?. . . That attitude, that no one could stop you from protecting me? . . . . . . . I owe you one. I always got picked on, but you were always there to save me./emem"/em/span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A strong sigh slipped past her lips; it was calm. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she finished speaking to her friends. A silent moment passed as she continued to trace names on the cold stone, sub-consciously searching for someone. Until she found it. emHara, Mamoru. emLarge tears chocked her eyes, threatening to fall./span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It had been a long time since she'd seen that name, or since she'd heard it. She had never called him Mamoru, she'd always called him otousan or chichi. emFatherem./span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She couldn't hold back the big round tears that suddenly graced her flushed cheeks. em"Oh chichi, it's been a long time, we haven't talked in a while . . . . . I've grown since then . . . ." she said with a watery smile, "I-I'm a ninja now . . . just like you."em She gave a thick sigh, turned to lean her back against the boulder and stare at the sky. em"I'm a failure as a ninja though . . . you must be so disappointed in me . . . what kind of ninja cries?"/em "One that's been through a lot."/span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Her eyes widened, as she searched for the culprit, that had dared spy on her intimate moment. She spotted a figure in a tree, hunched over, and staring down at her was Kakashi.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She relaxed and turned away from him wiping her wet face with her sleeve. "What are you doing here Kakashi?" A hand grasped her arm, preventing her from drying any further, and pulled her up off the ground. "I came to find you."span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She looked away from him, trying to hide away from his intense gaze. "Well you found me, now what?" "Now . . Your going to tell me what's causing you to act like this." Kat gave him a dirty look, "Why should I? You don't care."span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He gave an exasperated sigh, and an irritated look. "You don't give me enough credit." She just looked at him her mouth taut and expression unwilling. He sighed, rolled his eye, and proceeded on doing it "the hard way". He swiftly lifted her body into his arms, jumped into a tree and sat down. His hand was planted firmly over her mouth to cease her bickering before it started.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Calm down" She rolled her eyes and continued to mumble her complaints into his hand. But, she stopped short and stared at him shocked as he began to rock her gently to and fro, she immediately relaxed and even felt her eyes droop. A whisper brushed against her ear, "Now are you going to be calm . . . or not?" She nodded numbly, nuzzling deeper into his warm chest.span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He removed his hand from her mouth and stared down at the dazed girl in his arms. He brushed back her hair, and stared down at her pained expression tucking itself deeper into his warm chest; then he made a decision. Leaping from the tree branch he then began to make his way to his house: where he would watch over her, for weeks to come. emEver since that day you and Kakashi have been close friends and growing.em/span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"What does emstronghestrong/em want?/span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;" p  
>hr   
>p style="text-align: start;" p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kyky10014span/p  
>hr   
>p style="text-align: start;" p 


	4. Chapter 4

_Ever since that day you and Kakashi have been close friends and growing. _

_What does **he** want?_

"I came to see you of course." "I'm on my honeymoon." "Well if you're on your honeymoon, then where's your husband?" he asked eyebrow raised, a smug expression smudged across his face. She fumed, clutching your teeth.

_Why_ _are you here you heartless cretin_. His steps eased across the floor sliding in closer to her, "Well?" his face so close she could breath in the air he exhaled. But, Kat remained defiantly quiet and continued to glare up at him. He smirked wider at her expression, "He's not here is he? What kind of man leaves his bride _alone_ on _their_ honeymoon?"

His hand brushed against her cheek delicately as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her. His lips drifted closer with every passing second, creeping in toward her swollen ones. They stopped short, the heat of his lips almost close enough its way onto her skin, but instead the detoured to Kat's ear. "If you were my bride, you wouldn't be _allowed_ out of bed."

A hot heat incased her cheeks as she could feel her disgust and anger boil inside her being. Kat tore her body away from him not wanting any further contact with the snake that ripped her to shreds. "Get out of here Kaito, before I show you out myself." However she knew her statement was slightly hallow she was on the verge of nudity, there were no weapons on her what so ever. And she knew better then anyone that she was going to need at least a kunai to defend herself at such close range.

"Oh Kat don't be like that, were both alone, you can be nice and open about me. Kakashi's not here to hover over your thoughts so let your true feelings about me come through." He leant back against a counter smiling reassuringly at her.

Ever since Kakashi had comforted Kat for those few weeks, years ago, Kaito had a harder time getting her by herself: Kakashi was always near by. Kaito convinced himself into believing Kakashi had kidnapped her for those few weeks and has manipulated her thought process ever since.

She stared at him blankly, slightly confused. Considering their prior circumstance together she thought it was obvious how she felt about him. "Okay. . . . Kaito. ." She pondered her words, making sure she get her point across. "Kaito . . . I'm grateful to you . . . because of your idiocy, cheating, heartless ways on that fateful day, I found someone. . . . someone who cares about me with every fiber of their being, . . . .who loves me unconditionally, enough to put up with me after you broke me into little piece and threw me away. So I thank you for showing me what it feels like to be cared for."

A glazed look enclosed in her eyes as a soft smile dusted her lips. Kat's eyes drifted toward her forgotten intruder to see him glaring strong, enough to burn a hole through her flesh, directed at her figure.

"It's all his fault . . . had it not be for Kakashi," he spits out the name as he prowls closer to her, "I would still have you right now. You would be mine. . . But, no! Your mind's been corrupted by that . . . lazy waste-of-space ninja, whose abandoned you."

He chuckles darkly as he takes hold of her upper arms tightly, trapping her within his grasp. "He's had you under his thumb every step of the way . . . preventing me from retrieving what is mine. . . . . . . but he's finally slipped up and I will finally take back what is mine." He smirks down into her face. "You're coming with me."

His voice dark and vindictive was so unfamiliar to her ears. But Kat remained defiant and tried to shake off his grasp, "No I'm not." He only smiled guile, "Oh yes you are, whether you like it not."

Kat clenched her mouth into a taut straight line at his remark. But then she felt the slightest prickle on the side of her neck and extreme drossiness consume her stubborn body. After her minute fight against the poison Kat collapsed, completely unconscious and into the arms of Kaito.


	5. Chapter 5

_He only smiled guile, "Oh yes you are, whether you like it not." Kat clenched her mouth into a taut straight line at his remark. _

_But then she felt the slightest prickle on the side of her neck and extreme drossiness consume her stubborn body._

_After her minute fight against the poison Kat collapsed, completely unconscious and into the arms of Kaito._

* * *

><p><em>GREAT SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: NEVER GONNA HAPPEN-BY LILY ALLEN<em>

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 5<em>

_? DAY(S) LATER_

A small groan filled the air, as Kat rubbed her pulsing temple, the pounding in her head a beating drum with a fast rhythm demanding her attention. It was all she could do not to tear at her skin, hoping to stop the pain. But, it kept coming, and in waves: one moment it was gone but, in another it came back with a skull crushing beat.

She dug her had deep into the pillows, that had once caressed her head, trying to find comfort in the cool fluff. Taking refuge in the silence and with deep breathing the beatings slowly subsided. Raising her head, Kat took a look around.

The room was a large size, a fireplace containing a roaring fire adorned by a brick wall behind, a window adjacent from the wall, and where she lay now was a large bed, plush with fine sheets and fluffed pillows. The colours and quality of the room made it feel luxurious and homey.

_How did I get here? Where is _here_? _

The moment she thought that a door, across from the bed creaked open. Footsteps brushed against the floor as a figure with a tray in hand, crept into the quaint room.

Kat watched as the intruder closed the door quietly and cringed when the door shut completely, with a click. They hunched over and slowly moved away, moving stealthily trying not to make a sound. "Kaito what did you do?" His head snapped up with a start and stared at her blankly, before a bright smile lit his lips.

"Ahhh you're awake, good. How do you like the new décor of your room?" He advanced closer as he gestured around the room, tray still in hand. She rolled her eyes; he came closer and sat at the edge of the massive bed, content with staring at her.

"Why am I here?" He chuckled and stared down at the tray, that she could now see contained food. "Well I brought you here . . . so you can be mine, like you use to be.

You loved being mine. We'd cuddle, I'd whisper things in your ear, and you'd giggle. Don't you miss that?"

He asked his eyes now turned back to her, a flame burning deep within him. She turned away from his intense gaze and stared into the fire of the fireplace.

"I did. A long time ago. But, I don't anymore." "But, you can again," he crawled up onto the bed and hovered above her a smile brimming over his features, "With just the two of us, you can." He knelt down, his breath brushing her lips.

"I don't want to feel that away again," Kat said as she cased her eyes down. He lifted her chin, bringing their lips even closer together.

"I won't hurt you; I won't risk losing you again. I promise I won't." He stared fondly down into her eyes then at her lips, longing to move in closer.

"No you won't," his eyes shot up to hers a smile kindling him, "Because I won't give you the opportunity to." His expression grew darker. "Time will change that." "No amount of time will make me change my mind, Kaito" He leant away from her and climbed back over to his tray.

" You know your little plan won't work. I'll get out of here." He laughed, "No you won't, you'll be far too wrecked to try and escape. You know that little fantasy you use to promise me?" he asked smirking up at her; Kat's eyes grew wide, "Ahhh, you do remember. The one where I take you over and over again, day in and day out."

A small glare glazed over her eyes, "You said that would be physically impossible and difficult for your . . . little helper." "It's the risk I'm going to have to take if I want to keep you here."

She scoffed, "Well its going to take a little more then that to force me to stay."

Another soft chuckle vibrated from him, "I figured that."

He took his tray holding a bowl of soup, a roll, water, a garden salad, and a flower for decoration on his lap. He took the roll delicately with his fingertips and brushed the tip along the inside of the bowl. She watched him with anticipation.

As the bread slipped between his lips, she realized how dry her lips were; and as she watched him swallow the warm bread, she realized how dry her throat was. Her stomach growled quietly to her. "You gave me quite a scare," he turned smiling to her, licking his lips clean, "You were out for a while."

"How long?" He stared down at his bowl of hot soup, "About three days. You must be starving."

He slipped a silver spoon into his bowl, and slowly took a sip of it's mouth watering contents. Kat stared at him hard. "However, until you be a good girl and cooperate I can't feed you."

Her jaw clutched as she glared at him. With his word said and done, he rose from the bed, tray in hand, and walked toward the door.

As he reached the door he turned and stared at her, "Oh and by the way if you haven't figured it out yet, your jutsus are useless.

See while you were having your little nap I personally injected you with a poison that numbs your charka points, making jutsus nearly impossible. And I'll keep coming back to inject you till I see fit. So now do you see? There's no other way, you will be mine. Get some rest, I'll be back in a little while for our fantasy."

* * *

><p>WHEN DOES A LOVE FOR SOMEONE BORDER ON CRAZY?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_As he reached the door he turned and stared at her, "Oh and by the way if you haven't figured it out yet, your jutsus are useless. See while you were having your little nap I personally injected you with a poison that numbs your chakra points, making jutsus nearly impossible. And I'll keep coming back to inject you till I see fit. So now do you see? There's no other way, you will be mine. Get some rest, I'll be back in a little while for our fantasy."_

* * *

><p><em>Was going to upload two stories today, but fanfiction was going haywire for like hours ughh. So I'll post it soon.<em>

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 6<em>

She glared at the door for a few moments more, until she had her fill, then her instincts began to take over. She felt weak: drained of chakra, fatigued, and tired. But, she knew sleeping wouldn't benefit her, it'd probably make her even weaker. She raised her eyes and scanned for an escape. They rested on the big bright window.

She eyed it suspiciously, slid her feet from under the warm sheets and onto the cool floor. However, her first attempt at standing was pathetic; she barely lifted herself from the bed before she was tuckered out. Kat scrunched her eyes closed in fierce determination and pushed with all of her strength. She hovered unsteadily for a moment, but then her knees gave way to her weight, dropping her onto the hard floor. A frustrated shriek ripped from the back of her throat quietly.

Making do with her circumstance she began to crawl and squirm toward her destination. Small pants pushed past her dry lips. She struggled toward the bright window thirsting for its light: her chance at escape. Her body fought against her will, but the thought of the window was too great. She grew closer her weak arms propelling her forward.

The window was close enough now that the light filtering through, kissed her skin intimately. A small smile pressed against her strained lips, "Almost . . .there. ." Forced shallow breaths cut through her like a blistering force.

She lifted her hand, and it brushed against the dusty window seat. Kat gripped the seats cushion tightly, trying to pull her body up. With one last effort on her body she strained hard enough that it was now level with the window's seat. She collapsed onto it, immensely tired; deep breaths filled her overly excited lungs, causing her deep pain: eyes tight she tired to control her erratic breathing.

She quickly pushed away her petty pains and anxiously peered out the window. Her eyes grew bright, as she pressed her palm against it: she could feel the cool of the day and the warmth of the sun, tingle on her fingertips. A branch scrapped at the window as the wind blew. On the thicker part of the branch, nestled safely, was a bird's nest brimming with chirping baby birds: chirping for their mother's attention.

Kat grinned at the sight of them. Her index finger tapped gently at the window trying to grab their attention. However, the birds didn't move, seemingly too consumed in their own pleasures to be bothered with her. She tapped again, a little louder this time, still they didn't acknowledge her. She frowned deeply and began to scrutinize the world beyond the window. Something was off. Kat beat her knuckles against the glass, but it only confirmed her theory: the scene before her was false – an illusion.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She glared out of the wind, addressing him only through the corner of her eye.

_More like a cruel tease._

She turned to Kaito, eyes heavy, body weak, but fierceness burning deep within her. He grinned down at her, eagerness apparent in his profile, "Are you ready?"

* * *

><p>Sorry it was so short. Like I said I was going to upload two the latter was going to be much longer, but something was wrong with my account.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_"It's beautiful isn't it?" She glared out of the wind, addressing him only through the corner of her eye. More like a cruel tease. She turned to Kaito, eyes heavy, body weak, but fierceness burning deep within her. He grinned down at her, eagerness apparent in his profile, "Are you ready?"_

* * *

><p><em>Intention was to make it longer, but I don't want to offend some people. MATURE CONTENT. Those of you who can handle it, there will be an update soon.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7<em>

He lifted her off the fluffy cushions and traveled her back over to the bed. He gracefully laid her on the bed; his hands lingering on her figure. He then climbed onto the bed and hovered over her. "I'm going to make love to you, just the way you always wanted me to." "I don't want you to," her teeth grinded together, "I'd rather you abandon me to die: stranded alone in the forest." "Well that's too bad." His eyes bore into hers, and then his lips leant down to hers.

She pulled away from him in disgust, but his fingers shoved her head back; his lips pressed down on hers forcefully. He eagerly massaged his lips into hers, but she refused, her stubbornness annoyed him. He bit into her lip, and began tugging at it, trying to coax her passion. But, she remained unresponsive. He growled on her lips, and slid his hands over her legs and under her sheer clothes: that he of course picked out and put on her for this exact purpose. Her attire now consisted of, transparent, cream coloured lingerie, with black laced underwear.

His hands slid under the silky garment and over her thighs, feeling them hungrily. Her heart started to race, eyes widened, he knew her secret weaknesses, her ultimate sexual delights.

She knew he'd use them against her, to make her interact with him. And she would interact. She was defenseless against her subconscious sex drives. The first time he'd tried them all at once she'd fazed out, and climaxed in her unconsciousness. She feared that now. His fingers adventured higher and higher pulling the dress along. He grew tired of her constant rejection and moved his lips toward her neck.

Panic filled her. _Oh no, . . .please_. He nibbled at her neck, gliding his lips down toward her collarbone before roughly brushing his teeth against it. He had forgotten about it.

A sigh built up in her throat, but as if he could sense her relief, he climbed back up to find her soft spot. His lips traveled up until they reached the nook below her ear; tears filled Kats eyes.

It started off slow: his tongue brushed against it, she shivered, he smirked against her skin and began to kiss it lightly. A soft sigh tried to squeal past her lips, but she strangled it back and released a soft blow of air. His breath was warm, against her ear, "You remember last time I pleasured you here?" He chuckled to himself softly, then began to nibble gently on her nook like he use to. Her mouth opened wide, and her eyes clouded over as she tried to strain her pleasure.

Body tense and sensitive, she could feel everything: his teeth gently kneading her soft spot, his chest rising and falling closely to hers, and his fingers massaging the inside of her thigh. She could feel tears fill her eyes as she strained to keep control, but her mind was losing to her body, she could feel herself starting to drool.

His fingers brushed lightly on her inner thighs as they glided their way up to her sensitive heat. Her breath caught in her throat and her toes curled: he brushed his index finger against her wet underwear. She fought with her body, as it tried to buck against his teasing fingers.

Tears of frustration piled in the corners of her eyes. _I don't want this . . . .I don't want this._

His soft breathing consumed your mind, trying to block out all thoughts that didn't pertain to his sexual intentions. His mouth released your soft spot, but immediately blew warm air against it, causing a deep chill to rack through Kat's spine.

Kaito grinned and dipped back down into her nook to suck heavily on her again. Kat couldn't resist: her hands drifted from the bed sheets into his hair and tugged lightly; she panted into his waiting ear silently. She could feel him smile into her skin, and feel his fingers slip her underwear to the side. His warm finger brushed against her, rubbing her, coating his finger in her wetness.

She shrieked quietly then whimpered to herself, and felt her legs spread wider, eager for his gentle touches. She began to shake with an intense desire; he could feel her tension. With his free hand he tried to calm her by sliding it to her neglected breasts and kneading them slowly. But, it wasn't enough to satisfy her, she was still rigid with repressed pleasure.

His mouth tugged once more at her nook before lifting up to stare down at her. He watched her, waiting for her eyes to focus on him. She stared up at him helpless, mouth agape, and tears of ecstasy blurring her vision. He lent closer to her face.

She could see him hesitate, look her deep in the eyes before he placed his lips onto hers. There was no force, no brutality; there was only passion in his kiss, an overflowing amount that persuaded her to kiss back. She gripped his hair tighter and kissed his lips passionately.

Then, as if it were her reward, Kaito shoved his finger into her sex and rubbed her g-spot vigorously.


	8. Chapter 8

This is a dedication.

* * *

><p>She gripped his hair tighter and kissed his lips passionately. Then, as if it were her reward, Kaito shoved his finger into her sex and rubbed her g-spot vigorously.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 continued<p>

A shriek burst passed her lips and was consumed by his mouth, breathy moans followed. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly; skin exposed, she could feel his softness beneath her finger tips. Her body shivered and twisted as the luscious feeling developed deep within her core. A whine released constantly from her lips.

But, a pain streaked whimper jerked from her lips, her eyes grew wide in shock, as his fingers pulled out without warning. He peered down at her admiringly, then brushed his lips against her forehead and continued to pleasure her.

His lips brushed down her body with an airy touching, enticing her goose bumps. His fingers brushed away her thin lingerie revealing smooth skin underneath.

Fingers danced against her sides as his lips indulged heavily on her hard nipples. Her eyes closed, mouth agape, trying to absorb the pleasure he was giving her. His warm mouth sucked gently at her skin, while his tongue brushed roughly against her nipple.

His fingers were gentle and soothing as they slid down the frame of her body; sliding down the last remaining piece of her clothes. His lips lingered on her abused nipple, breathing warm air against it, while his fingers traveled over her soft skin hesitating. He lifted his body away from hers and stripped off the remainder of his clothes; not once did his eyes linger away from hers.

Unclothed and anxious Kaito bent back down to Kat and rubbed his bare skin against hers, indulging in their friction. His eye contact was great, that she dared not turn away from him.

His fingers brushed back the hair dipping onto her face, gently. "I'm going to show you how much I truly do love you. Something I've wanted to express to you ever since I met you; and have been dying to express to you ever since I messed up."

His soft lips pressed once again to hers in a passionate kiss, as his lower half pressed into her femininity. A gasp racked though her body, leaving her mouth open to the invasion of his tongue. His tongue brushed and twirled around hers as his hips moved at a careful pace.

His intentions were to be gentle yet satisfying and he was succeeding.

Kats eyes were becoming increasingly cloudy and heavy, as were his. His pace began to quicken and add more force. Her moans echoed throughout the open room as he released her mouth to nibble on her neck. He couldn't contain his leisurely pace, she could feel his increasing difficulty.

His pace grew with every thrust until he was continually rubbing against her g-spot.

The ecstasy of the moment was overwhelming as she tried clutching at his body, thrusting into his hips trying to add to the intense friction.

Constantly Kaito's name tried to flow past her lips during her mind numbing pleasure, but she bit all of them back, only pushing out a primal growl. The words, "I love you, Kathryn" whispered into her ear, were almost completely over whelming, tears collected at the corners of Kat's eyes.

Words built up on her tongue waiting to be expressed to him, but she refused to let them pass her lips. But, it was frightening. She wanted to say them. Kaito groaned near her ear, thrusted faster, a sharp gasp from Kat filled the air as her body began to shake heavily and arch into him.

Heavy with increased ecstasy tears fell down her cheeks as her voice, a shrill screech filled the room.

Her name in the form of a groan mixed with her screech as Kaito had reached his peak as well. Frozen in place he lingered above her trying to relax his shallow breath. He rolled away from her slowly. There was a moment of quiet before he shifted and cuddled closer to her wrapping his arms around her body, shielding her body from the on coming cold.

She could feel him nuzzle his face into the back of her hair, but she couldn't concentrate on him. She kept contemplating her prior thoughts about Kaito and they continued to scare her the more she thought about them.

* * *

><p>Kakashi<p>

Tired and fatigued Kakashi bounded his way home. To his new home; where his wife would be waiting for him, surprised to see him home.

She'd run into his arms and he'd hold her like he'd been craving ever since he left for his mission. A smile tweaked at his lips under his mask, and he pushed harder toward home.

Nevertheless to onlookers now Kakashi looked in no hurry: he appeared swift, a bit ragged from his mission but however unscathed. His book lingered closely to his face, intently reading, a subtle excuse to 'leave him alone'. With his appearance as it was and his false façade of reading no one interrupted his pace and he was grateful.

Arriving home Kakashi's smile widened. It was close to sunset_. Kat should be making dinner._ A deep sigh rumbled quietly within his body. _A warm meal, a shower, a bed, and my wife. . . . . yes._

Arough cough cut through his thoughts and racked through his weakened body. He shut his eyes for a moment trying to control the weakness that tried to plague him. _I just need rest. _Kakashi then opened his eyes and reached for the handle with a small child like excitement.

Stepping over the threshold into the house was not how he imagined it would be. The house was dim and cold. He entered cautiously, turning on the lights as he proceeded to search the area.

However, everything seemed orderly, nothing was missing or disturbed. He roamed into every room in the house, yet all were undisturbed and _empty._

_ This isn't right. Where's Kat? _Placing his pack on the floor in the living room, he prepared to go searching for her.

After a few minutes of scouting the village Kakashi concluded that Kat should be somewhere near by. _Her team is here. She's not out in public. And her friends haven't seen her. . . for a while. That's odd_.

Irrational assumptions bubbled and brewed within his mind, but he repressed them unwilling to assume such irrationalities without evidence. _The last place we were at was the hotel; maybe she's still there_. Though that thought was hardly plausible to him it was his only lead.

Jumping onto the rode, into the thinning crowd he journeyed down to his honeymoon suite.

He entered the building with a stride heading toward the women at the front desk. Seeing him, her posture perked and her eyes were attentive.

"Good Evening, may I help you sir?" "Hello, I was curious to know if room 4C has been preoccupied for the last few days." She gave him a curious look before checking the databases. "Not of recent, no. However the couple who did stay there disappeared and left all of there belongings. The stuff was cleared out and placed into temporary storage. Is that what you're here for?"

"Yes, do you mind if I go up to the room myself and search for something?" "No, go right ahead." She batted her eyelashes slightly before handing him the room key. "Thank you." "No problem."

Alarm rang though Kakashi at the new source of information.

_She's gone? She's _**been**_ gone? But, to where?_

Arriving at the room, he inhaled a groan of distraught and was rewarded with a throat scrapping cough. Ignoring his plague he pursued beyond the door labeled 4C.

Everything was clean, just like when he and Kat had first arrived, however he could smell her fresh scent lingering heavily within the room.

Strangely, there was another scent; a male's scent that twisted around Kat's scent. Quickly he sped through the signs of the boar, the dog, the bird, and the monkey: summoning his Ninken. Pakkun appeared in a puff of smoke at his feet.

"What's up boss?"

"Do you smell that? The male?" Pakkun inspected the air around him, before nodding his head in agreement. "Yes, I do and I smell your mate mixing with his." Kakashi gritted his teeth together.

"Can you follow his scent?" "Sure thing boss."


	9. Chapter 9

Short Chapter

* * *

><p>Pakkun appeared in a puff of smoke at his feet. "What's up boss?" "Do you smell that? The male?" Pakkun inspected the air around him, before nodding his head in agreement. "Yes, I do and I smell your mate mixing with his." Kakashi gritted his teeth together. "Can you follow his scent?" "Sure thing boss."<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Days Later

* * *

><p>Kat's P.O.V.<p>

Kaito was becoming fairly appealing, and the same idea of the first night kept floating in and out of Kat's brain, it began to scare her. She began to long for Kaito's visits, his attention, his touch. However, when he expressed himself to her it didn't feel the same.

Something was amiss. When she groped at his warm muscles, pulsing beneath her fingertips, it didn't feel the same. When he looked at her, it felt wrong, even though his gaze burned with an intense love. When he brushed his lips against hers, her heart didn't overwhelm her; it didn't anything tingle.

Her mind was cloudy and resisted her control: lack of food, physical and mental unrest, in addition to constant manipulation were the cause of her slight insanity.

Eyes glassy and unfocused surrounded by deep rings, Kat gazed blindly out the window."Hello little birds, would you like to play with me? Kaito says I can keep one of you if I'm good."

Kat sat on the window seat and placed her hand against the cool glass, but quickly pulled away as if it had burned her. Her fingers twiddled and twitched together. "There's nothing to do here. Everything's an illusion. None of this real. Kaito says he'll let me go outside, if I'm good." She wistfully turned away from the window and arose from her seat.

Her gaze set on the large fireplace thriving across the room. She drifted toward it with an airy flow in her step. "I've tried you before. I've tried touching you." She reached out toward the fire, waiting for it to lick her palm. "I wanted you to hurt me. Kaito said that Kakashi is dead. I wanted you to hurt me." She rotated her hand in the fire evening out the damage to both sides.

"But, you won't." She pulled her hand out, nothing; nothing was singed, nothing was burned. "Because you're not real." The door creaked open and quick footsteps brushed the floor. The addition to this intruder didn't bother Kat; she continued to stare into the fire hypnotized by the flames.

"Kaito, you're early."


	10. Chapter 10

_Dedicated to: imkatXD_

_Short chapter and I know I'm late but I felt the need to split this scene and the fight scene apart. Fight scene will be up in a few hours._

_SOOOOOOOOO LATE!_

_Note to reader: A note to all readers im srry im late. And I need to make this known for the chapter I'm posting today: the sterilizer Kaito uses on Kat is the equivalent to tracker jacker venom (for all the Hunger Games Fans out there) It is injected at every meal and about 2-3 at night._

* * *

><p><em> She rotated her hand in the fire evening out the damage to both sides. "But, you won't." She pulled her hand out, nothing; nothing was singed, nothing was burned. "Because you're not real." The door creaked open and quick footsteps brushed the floor. The addition to this intruder didn't bother Kat; she continued to stare into the fire hypnotized by the flames. "Kaito, you're early."<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Part 1<p>

A breathy whisper whisked to her ears, unfortunately the words were muffled and incoherent. Kat peered over her shoulder, puzzled: "What?" Before she could receive an answer her face was crushed into a warm chest.

She was held tightly and clutched to a drumming heart. Kat closed her eyes and inhaled deeply; soothed by the lull of this beating heart. The scent of this stranger told her that they smelled finely of apple cinnamon; light and familiar.

A hand brushed against her head, and her body slowly began to rock: to and fro. She relaxed fully in their arms; she felt more at peace with this person then she had ever felt with Kaito. "Kat I can't believe that you're alright." A sigh slipped past her open lips. This voice, so familiar, yet surreal. This voice couldn't be real. It's not real; he's gone.

Eyes, half lidded and allayed, wandered up the strong figures chest, passed their neck, over their chin. Creamy skin, a slight rosy nose, up to their eyes. Their eyes. Kat stared wide eyed, awakened from her sedated dream with a sharpness. A large scream tore at her throat, evolving into a ear splitting screech. She squirmed and fought against the hold of him, screeching ever moment.

She pulled away from his hold, and scurried away quickly. "Kaito! KAITO!" Like a gazelle fighting away its predator, Kat fought against him, screaming all the more for Kaito.

Confused, Kakashi kept advancing toward her trying to comfort her, but that only made her scream louder and crawl farther away from him. At her last screech for Kaito he burst through the door and waited taking in everything before he made action.

He glared at Kakashi and rushed toward Kat. She clutched at his body: hard sobs racked through her as shallow pants consumed her breathing. "Why do you do this to me?" She stared up into his eyes, confused, tears dripping down her moist cheeks.

"Why do you torment me? Why did you bring him here?" She released him and glanced at Kakashi her gaze filled with repressed longing. All she could do was stare, etch his last image deeply into her mind before Kaito made the illusion disappear.

She shut her eyes tight not wanting to see when he would disappear into nothing and be gone from her sight. Kaito glanced down at Kat, studying her quietly before looking back at Kakashi with his eye quirked. "Well we were fine before you came here and scared her."

Kakashi's eyes flashed down to crimpled Kat as she released a clipped shriek that echoed in the small room. The longer he watched her cower, shriek, and tremble with fear on the floor, the more taut his facial expression became. His eyes snapped up quickly having had enough and refocused on his victim.

All was quiet, except for Kat's small animal like whimpers. She would be the motivation for one of their deaths, how fitting that she would also determine when the battle would begin.


	11. Part 2

Dedicated to: imkatXD

Hopefully she's still out there reading . . . .

thanks for being there

almost done thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><em>All was quiet, except for Kat's small animal like whimpers. She would be the motivation for one of their deaths, how fitting that she would also determine when the battle would begin.<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Part 2<p>

Her whimpers became quieter with each passing moment; they dwindled into soft moans, then finally to dead silence.

Kaito moved first, jumping into the air signing for a rain of needles to torrent over Kakashi. However with ease Kakashi dodged and began signing the same jutsu. The needles shot up toward Kaito as he descended to the ground. With difficult twists and flips he was able to avoid each poison covered needle; however he almost missed his footing when he landed.

A glare burned deep in Kaito's eyes as he prepared his next attack. His signs were swift and confident and the longer he proceeded the greater the power around him grew. Sparks of light accumulated around his figure: some as bright as the streaks in his hair.

Kakashi's eye grew wide at the mass of power growing around Kaito, he quickly removed his headband and began signing the exact replica. With quick hand signals Kakashi too became incased in a strong electrical current.

Both loaded with deadly amounts of lightning; they released together, exclaiming, "Double Lightning Quake!"

In unison a bright streak of lightning ignited from both of them, tearing through the air aimed at their enemy. Sharp cracks of lightning filled the air before the two bolts collided and thunder filled the room. As the smoke cleared the illusion of the room was no more, now there was cave, damp and dank.

The most surprising of this scene was that there were now only two figures in the cave. Kaito and Kat. Kat was pressed up against the far side of the cave unconscious; in the center lay Kaito bruised and worn. He glanced up and surveyed the cave, no Kakashi. With moderate effort Kaito stood to his feet wiping a dribble of blood from his lip, ever alert.

"It couldn't be that easy" spoken in a soft whisper.

Nevertheless everything was quiet.

Like an evil spirit a hand snatched at Kaito's ankle from below, dragging him down into its depths. Alarmed Kaito struggled in its grasp, but the struggle only made the hold tighter. Down Kaito was pulled until he was defenseless, head just breaking the surface of dirt, while he stared up at the newly surfaced Kakashi.

Kakashi glared down at him with spite, but turned away to cater to Kat. He slid down to his knees, picking her body up from the ground and holding her to him. However Kaito was now gone; sucked deeper into the ground, only to emerge silently behind Kakashi.

Kunai in hand Kaito stalked behind him, deathly quiet in his approach.

A swift move of Kaito's wrist slit at Kakashi's throat.

Liquid oozed onto Kaito's hands; to his complete outrage, it was water. Before him the body of Kakashi splashed to the ground in a puddle.

Kaito stood to his feet again, and yet, there was no sign of his enemy. Kaito was not to be fooled again. Building chakra into his hand he smashed the ground beneath his feet to reveal Kakashi.

He pulled him up by his throat, malice devouring his face as he squeezed his victim's neck. He threw the ragged body against a cave wall. Kakashi slid down worn and feeble, body exhausted from his constant motion. Kaito advanced, a dark chakra growing within him: thriving ever stronger with each passing step.

"Weak. And now with you really gone there will be nothing to separate Kat and I. We were always meant to be. But you, you came. . . . It will give me great pleasure to end your life." With a deep inhale Kaito placed his hand to his lips, and breathed out fire.

The flames incased Kakashi, and as his breath continued, more and more flames licked up the walls. After a moment Kaito stopped to examine his work. There lay a pile of ash where Kakashi had once sat. Satisfaction enveloped Kaito in his moment of glory.

With a sigh he turned back to his lover but was greeted with two different coloured eyed; a fierce red faced man covered in black ash, holding a loud ball of white blue light. "I will never stop. You will never have her."

With a thrust of Kakashi's hand he shoved the ball into Kaito's chest. A bright light filled the space, and when all cleared both men lay on the floor dead or dying.

* * *

><p>Hopefully not a downer of an ending, no disappointments ._. hopefully. . . . I'm sorry.<p>

But on a happy note: Double whammy today ^-^.

Kyky10014


	12. Chapter 11

I was gonna make this two chapters, but I figured you've waited long enough. A longer one is in order.

And I realized I'm crazy. There's no way you can write a character like this without being a little crazy yourself.

But that's okay you gotta' be a little crazy so you don't go insane.

* * *

><p>With a sigh he turned back to his lover but was greeted with two different coloured eyed; a fierce red faced man covered in black ash, holding a loud ball of white blue light. "I will never stop. You will never have her."<p>

_With a thrust of Kakashi's hand he shoved the ball into Kaito's chest. A bright light filled the space, and when all cleared both men lay on the floor dead or dying._

* * *

><p>All is silent.<p>

The soft echo of water dripping on the sides of the cave, ripples through the emptiness. Then a silence stales over once again. A groan lifts quietly into the still air, as Kat comes to her senses. Her body creaks and groans as it stretches, life restored after a long stiff death.

She shuffles lifting dust into the air. Painfully slow Kat's limbs ridgely lift from the ground; palm pressed to the floor as she shakily rises. She stares blankly at the wall within her sight, unseeing. Breaths rack her body, as deep inhales stretch her hunched back. In and out; breaths fill her lungs with dust, and dry her throat.

As her breathing settles as does the dust within her; lifting her eyes she gazes at the stone before her, just recoginizing its presence. Her hand reaches out to its coarse surface, repeatedly rubbing the cold roughness. Pain never reaches her nerves the ice cold of the rock numbs the senses of her palm, as she continues to rub against it.

Kat stares at the wall, studying it as if it were her own work of art. _Real._

She pulls back her hand and studies as her cold red palm beginning to burn at the warmer temperature.

A frown pulls at her brows before she looks at her nails. Then she places her palm back against the wall, this time nails touching the cold landscape.

With a swift swipe of her arms, her nails drag against it, a deep primal scratch tears at the silence. She again takes her hand to her face and studies it as her fingertips began to tingle with a slight pain. Real. Her theory has been concluded: where ever she is, it has the power to at least harm her, and for now that was real enough.

Moving her hands to the floor around she pushes herself on to her knees. Eyes wide she is ready to scruntinize. Neck craning she scans the area. Dark with only shadows of light luminating different areas. Slowly Kat rises to her feet, shuffles through, listening to her own footsteps echo off the walls.

Slowly she makes her way toward a light brightening the cave, the perhaps entrance to this hole. Hands extended as if trying to reach the intangible source, she rushes quicker.

Her foot scuffs against something; unable to catch herself or rebound her balance Kat pitches forward. Her palms and knees receive the worst of the wear. Her middle, however, seems to have landed somewhere soft and wet. Pulling back from her cushion she feels around and discovers an arm connected to a hand.

Leading up the arm she finds a shoulder, a neck, and finally her fingers brush along a face. The face is covered with a mask. Pulling it down Kat brushes your fingertips over the lips there's no warmth the skin is cold. Her breathing becomes ragged and her fingers begin to shake. Eyes struggle to take in the sight before her but the dark is too dense. Her hand caress the face, thumb pads press into the skin, cooling to the touch. A knot strangles her throat as a hand slips into soft hair.

A bubble of stress pops as Kat collapses onto the body below her, whimpering quietly. She clutches at the chest and tugs at the vest. Her fist slips down losing hold accidentally and falls to the middle of the body. She gasps and leaps back slightly, retrieving her bloody hand back from a gaping void in the body. A cool breeze sweeps through the cave chilling her skin; she then realizes her chest and stomach are sticky and wet.

The smell of iron wafts up heavily to her nose. Choked cries squeeze her throat. For moments she sits quietly incoherent to the world, letting the blood dry on her skin.

A deep inhale fills her lungs before she turns and heaves next to the body: mostly releasing stomach acid on the rocks.

She gasps back to life, a scream in her throat, and tears blocking her vision. She rocks, staring far away trying to calm herself. As if she hears something her eyes snap back to the face. Hyperventilating she reaches for the head and places it in her lap. She brushes her fingers against the face: cheeks, forehead, and hair. As if trying to soothe the being, trying to console them after a tragedy.

Her fingers just smear blood over the smooth face; imprinting the body with her prints; clotting the hair in dry lumps. Quiet befalls the cave again Kat's eyes stare out blankly, unseeing; while her hands busy themselves.

A tight cough shakes the cave, frightening Kat from her daze. Softer coughs follow the strong one until they die out.

'_Someone's alive. The man who killed him is alive!'_

Eyes focused on where the noise erupted from Kat draws yourself from under the body. She gently places the head back down and stands. Circling around she grips at the waist searching for a kunai. Finding it she tugs it into her hand and balls her fist around it, then slowly creeps to the murderer.

She is on high alert listening for movements from the other individual trying to detect an attack. There was no sound. She stretched her toes out feeling for any natural formations that might trip her up: by passing loose rocks and debris. She stops having nudged something new. An arm on the floor. She hesitates, unsure if she 's back to her start ; the body isn't moving.

She kneels down and touches the arm, the shoulder, up to the neck and face. The mask is there. She peers away from the body and scans the dark cave trying to detect another sound from her enemy. She turns back to the body and pushes off it to a stance. But, stops short. Her hand passed against the middle, there was no hole.

Crotching again, kunai close she checks the middle with her free hand. This time confirming that the middle was indeed intact and the chest was pumping small breaths.

Kat grits her teeth and moves the kunai closer to her victims throat. She grabs a handful of their hair and lifts their head for better access.

Then stops.

'_No. Too easy. Make it slow. Do it in the heart.'_

Angry tears brim as Kat drops the head and places her kunai in her mouth freeing both hands to tear open the vest protecting the vital organ she seeks. A crazed look encompasses her face as she finds only a measly undershirt in her way. Kunai slips from her mouth skimming her lips before coming down to slice through the shirt. Exposing the live body, pumping life to every fiber.

She lays the kunai against the mans chest marking its next decent before leaning over and whispering, "And now I will do what you've done to him, and what you've done to me." Before she can pull back she catches a wiff of apple cinnamon; stale and faint, nevertheless true. She stops short.

"Kakashi?"

Her fingers search over the face finding a mask over half, and both eyes exposed. Both bodies are the same, and it's too dark to see the differences. But, she knows this is him. She can feel it. '_No it's not. You need proof.'_

She stops.

'_How do I know for sure? How can I prove to myself this is him?'_

Fingertips brush against soft silk like hair as the fibers kiss her fingers.

'_It feels like him.'_

_She leans_ in close again.

'I_t smells like him. . . . But remember? Kaito made the same kind of illusion to make you suffer. Kakashi is dead.' _

At war within herself Kat faught to stay sane.

'_Prove this is Kakashi, or kill this imposter!'_

Quickly almost urgently Kat's fingers sweep down the body, over the warm chest to his waist. She was looking for something. 'But what?'

A part of her knew, but another was completely at a lost. She slips over weapons and over small scrolls until she comes to a pouch. She digs into the pouch and pulls out a ring.

'_That doesn't mean anything.'_

She rubs the padding of her finger along the ring and feels the embroddering. As she digs her nail into the shallow writing she already knows what's imprinted as she reads it.

"My heart in your hands - Kat-san"

It was the same thing imprinted on her ring but with Kakashi-san at ther end.

'_It has to be him. It has to be.' _

Kat gazes down at him tears brimming as she leans over to kiss his chest.

"You came to save me. Oh Kakashi-ouji. I love you."

Tears slip from her face to cover his chest. She lifts her head to look into his face and run her fingers though his hair.

"But why? Why did you have to kill my sweet Kaito-san?"

* * *

><p>Aww the smell of crazy in the morning. Not a Mary-sue is she?<p>

* * *

><p>Kyky10014<p> 


End file.
